Tears of Red Eyes
by LegendShintaro
Summary: What happens when a good friend of yours becomes lost in his memories? This story takes place after the events of Battle City. My first Yugioh story! hope you'll enjoy it!
1. Knock on the head!

Tears of Red Eyes

by: Shintaro Korya

Note: Hey ya'll! This is going to be my first Yugioh story. I came up with this story while playing Yugioh cards with my friend in a match type duel. While we were playing, my cards nearly got blown away because of our fan... Anyways, hope you guys like it!

It was a warm summer day in Domino city. As usual, Yugi is seen dueling against his good pal Joey. On th field, Yugi has Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl a face-down card and Swords of Revealing Light and Joey has his prized Red Eyes and Baby Dragon. Tea/Anzu is sitting near the two, making a few notes on dueling.

"It's my turn!" said Yugi as he drew a card.

"Hey Yugi, remember that whoever loses has to buy lunch." said an over-confident Joey as he kept smiling.

"I know, I know." As Yugi scanned his hand for the perfect attack, Yami suddenly calls his partner.

"Partner! Use this card and you can beat him." said Yami as he pointed out the Pot of Greed Card.

"Are you sure about this partner?" said the unsure Yugi. "What if we draw the wrong cards? Not that I doubt you or anything..."

"Just trust me." Yami goes back into the Millenium Puzzle.

"Alright, I use the Pot of Greed card and draw two cards." Yugi draws two cards and to his amazement, he draws the two cards that he needed all along: Dark Magician and Monster Reborn. "Alright! I sacrifice the two monsters on my field and summon, Dark Magician!" Yugi's Dark Magician appears and stands by his side. "Then, I use the magic card, Monster Reborn and summon Dark Magician Girl and open the face down card on the field." Yugi then opens the card: It was Shadow Spell. Yugi then attaches it onto Red Eyes. "Attack!"

"No!" screamed Joey like a little girl Oo as he saw his Red Eyes Black Dragon destroyed by Yugi's magicians and losing his life points. Anzu is amazed and begins to cheer for Yugi as usual

"That was awesome Yugi!" said Anzu as she placed her notebook back into her bag. She then turns towards Joey and smiles devilishly. "Joey, you remember the deal you had with Yugi. Whoever loses buys lunch right?"

"Aww man! Why'd I even make that deal?" groaned a very disappointed Joey. The three started to go to the nearest pizza store. The three spent the whole day chatting and going to the arcades. As the day progressed and night came, the three went their sepate ways.

Joey's House

"Hey Joey!" said the always gleeful Serenity as Joey entered the house. "How was your day?"

"It was alright I guess. I loss against Yugi and had to buy lunch." said Joey as he began to scratch his head. "He trully is a great duelist ya know."

"I know. But I know that you will be able to beat him in the future."

"You really think so?"

"Uh huh! Because you are the best brother in the world!" When Serenity said this, Joey did his usual routine of overreacting as he stood on a nearby desk.

"In that case, I won't stop practicing until I become the best duelist!"

"Brother!" Serenity then sees the desk starting to give way. "Brother!"

"What is it sis?" asked Joey. Serenity just points towards the desk he's standing on as it starts to fall apart and break. Joey falls head first onto the hard floor, knocking him unconsious.

"Joey!" screamed the frightened girl. She started to call for an ambulance on the phone. Minutes later, paramedics came, along with Duke, Tristan and Mai. Since Duke and Tristan are in the same room with Serenity, the two kept arguing. Mai does her best to try and comfort Serenity.

End

Hey guys! That's all for now. I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story. Hmm... I've got an idea. This will be kinda interactive. The next chapter will be in your hands. Will Joey recover from his injuries? Will Duke and Tristan ever stop fighting over Serenity? Does Kaiba get to appear in this story? You'll just have to see for yourself! Bye! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of Red Eyes

by: Shintaro Korya

Note: Hey ya'll! Chapter 2 is up.

Domino City Hospital

Inside the hospital are Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Mai and for some reason, Kaiba. It would be a bit odd seeing Kaiba visit one of yugi's friends but for some reason, he insisted on visiting.

"Let me guess, did the bumbling idiot stand on top of the TV again?" asked Kaiba as he slightly laughed and sat on the nearby couch. Yami then confronts Kaiba.

"Are you here to visit Joey or just to add insult to injury?" replied Yami as he was starting to get ticked off. "Joey's still unconscious you know! Show some respect."

"Hmph! Whatever you say Yugi." Kaiba begins to stand up and leave but before he did... "Give this to Joey. This might snap him out of his unconsciousness." Kaiba thows a card towards Yugi and he caught it. He is surprised to see what it is.

"Isn't this your Blue Eyes White Dragon Card? You need three don't you?" asked a shocked Yugi to his rival. He can't think of any reason of why kaiba would let Joey have his Blue Eyes Card.

"You'll know why. Just give it to him." Kaiba leaves the hospital on his limo and heads back to Kaiba Corp. Minutes after Kaiba left, Yami hears Yugi's voice from within.

"What is it partner?" asked Yami as he still held Kaiba's prized card.

"I don't know why, but I think I know the reason Kaiba giving Joey his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. I think he wants Joey to remember that they have "unfinished" business with each other." replied Yugi. He recalled that in the past, Joey has never won against Kaiba in a duel. "Maybe, if Joey sees this card, it might help in waking him up."

"That sounds a bit theoretical to me but it sure is worth a try." Yugi then takes Yami's place and sees Joey's doctor coming out of the operating room.

"Your friend is still unconscious but we can assure you that he'll be alright. He'll be moved to room 5. You may visit him there." said the doctor to the group. Yugi and the others walk to room 5.

Room 5

Upon entering room 5, the gang see Joey still in a state of unconsciousness. Serenity rushes to Joey's side.

"Brother, please don't die on me!" cried Serenity as the others sweatdropped.

"Uh Serenity, Joey has always landed on his head on so many occassions. He wouldn't die THAT easily." said Mai jokingly, trying to cheer Serenity up. "Besides, your brother is strong. Remember what happened when he faced Marik?" Serenity starts to recall the time when Joey lost to Marik...

"I sure hope you're right Mai." As they talked, Yugi places the card next to Joey.

"I hope my theory works." whispered Yugi to himself as he watched his best friend lying on the hospital bed. "Joey..." What they don't know is that deep within Joey's mind, he is wandering around, not knowing what just happened to him.

"Where the heck am I?" asked the bewildered Joey as he walked across a very long roadway leading to an ancient Pyramid. He walks inside and makes his way through a very long maze. "Creepy..." Just as he turned around, the entrance behind him suddenly collapses, blocking it completely. "Aww man! I guess I've got to press onward..."

Room 5

Back in the room, Tristan notices that Joey is moving slightly.

"Hey Yugi, look! I think Joey is starting to move." Tristan then points at Joey's arm. Yugi and the others see that it is twitching slightly.

"Do you think he's waking up?" asked Mai.

"I guess so." Yugi is then interrupted by his alter ego.

"He's trapped within his dreams." said Yami to his partner as he stood by Yugi's side, crossing his arms. Yugi then let's Yami take over. "I think I can get in touch with him you guys.

"How?" asked Serenity.

"I'll use my Millenium Puzzle to go inside his mind and find him. That way, I might be able to wake Joey up."

"But Yugi, don't you think that if you go inside his mind, you might get lost?" Tristan asked worried. "I mean, he can think of a lot of weird things."

"I won't get lost. Besides, I've don this before so trust me."

"Alright. Good luck." Yami asks the three to step away a little and focuses onto Joey's mind.

"I hope this works." A very strong light shines around him and just like that, he vanishes.

Joey's Mind

As Joey continued to walk inside the pyramid, he accidentally steps on a panel, activating a trap door. He grabs onto the ledge.

"Dang! What a way to go! I can't die like this!" said Joey as he started to feel his fingers slipping. As he started to lose his grip...

"JOEY!" yelled an unknown figure wearing a long hood as it lept near the hole and grabbed Joey's arm. Using all of his/her strength, it helped Joey get out of the trap door. As Joey turned to look at his rescuer, he saw that it was actually...

"Hey, you're..." The unknown figure removed the hood from it's head, revealing that it's actually "Yugi! I knew it was you. How'd you get here?"

"I used my powers to go inside your mind." said Yami as he patted the dust from his pants. "Anyway, where are we?"

"I guess we're inside some sort pyramid."

"Ahh... memories..." Yami said to himself, trying to remember his past but obviously still can't. "Anyway, we'd better get out of here.

"You're right." Yami Yugi and Joey walk across the long hallway and see a light coming from the far north.

"That must be the exit!"

"In that case, let's go!"

End

Will Joey be able to wake up? Is Tristan going to have more lines? Will I shave my goatee? don't ask Find out in the next chapter guys! BYE! XD


End file.
